Compact display systems may include an optical element. In one example, the optical element may reflect or partially reflect light from one or more light sources, such as for example, a display device. The reflected or partially reflected light is viewed by a user and perceived as an image.
However, the optical element can induce a certain amount of distortion or “warp’” in the image, which is perceived by the viewer of the display Eliminating this distortion is often desired, especially in applications, such as Augmented Reality, where virtual objects presented by the display system are perceived to lie at desired points in space. For example, a virtual clock may be desired to be located on a table within a room. However, the distortion introduced may cause the virtual clock to be perceived by the viewer as being located at an undesired location (e.g., floating above the table). In addition, when a user interacts with virtual objects, for example, when the user attempts to touch or otherwise manipulate a virtual object, distortion may increase the difficulty of the user accurately locate and/or interact with the virtual object. In order to compensate for this problem, some display systems attempt to rectify the output image by eliminating distortion induced by the optical system by providing additional optics to straighten or eliminate the distortion. However, such attempts add expense and complexity to the display system. In addition, providing additional optics tends to increase the size of the display system, making the system bulky, unwieldy, and/or uncomfortable for extended wear by a user.